Violet Hearts
by Ulrich362
Summary: An alternate take on the events following Zarc's defeat, and a happier ending for two of my personal favorite characters in Arc-V.


Violet Hearts

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

" _Yuri, are you sure. Everyone knows the truth now and they don't blame you for what happened in the past." Leo Akaba informed him. "You don't need to do this if you don't want to."_

 _Yuri pulled the cards in his hand back before looking through them one last time only to frown. "These cards tore away more lives than any other, Zarc or not that isn't something that should ever be forgiven. I can't willingly keep something like this, I'm done Professor. Zarc's influence may have been a factor later on but in the beginning, when I first started…"_

 _Yuri just closed his eyes as the faces of the hundreds of people he mercilessly carded raced through his mind._

" _You've changed, if what the others told me is true you've been helping with the reconstruction of the Xyz Dimension despite everything." Leo Akaba noted. "You're not the same person you were before, when Reira used those cards and Zarc's spirit perished you were reborn as a new person with a second chance. One you've been using to make amends just like I have."_

" _Nothing can make amends for what I did, I still remember each and every one. I still wake up most nights with that urge to see them trembling in fear just before I destroy them. Nothing's changed and it never will." Yuri replied. "Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo… No, not just them. Ray separated as well, Zarc's last blow to you, ripping your daughter into four again."_

" _Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena. Four young women who I tried to replace with my daughter not realizing just how they each were their own person." the Professor agreed. "All eight of you deser…"_

" _You're wrong, the seven of them do." Yuri interrupted before handing his cards to Leo Akaba. "I appreciate everything you've tried to do these past months but… I don't deserve it."_

 _With those words Yuri silently left the room as he prepared to go back to the Xyz Dimension and try to provide what little help he could._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe it; it took nearly an entire year but we're almost finished." Yuya smiled. "The Xyz Dimension is finally back to the way it was before the war."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done all of this if not for the help from the other dimensions. We owe you guys for everything." Ruri mentioned. "In fact, the others should be able to handle things from here so why don't the eight of us spend some quality time together?"

"That sounds good, except I don't think he'll go along with it." Serena admitted. "He's been really down this whole time, hardly talking to anyone and the last time I tried to talk to him he didn't reply and just walked off."

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me." Yuto admitted. "I never would have thought I'd be saying this but I feel genuinely bad for him. Yeah he did some terrible things but he's changed, the Yuri we fought against wouldn't have helped rebuild. He wouldn't have gone to encourage you Yugo."

"I remember, he didn't say much but he was definitely there watching my duel with Jack." Yugo smiled. "I guess you have a point but what can we do?"

"Maybe if we all tried talking to him it might help." Rin suggested. "He deserves to know that we're here for him like he's there for us."

"You guys are right, in that case let's go see if we can find him." Yuya agreed as the seven of them walked through the city taking note of the small odds and ends that still needed to be repaired before noticing Yuri quietly working on his own.

"There he is, hey Yuri do you have a minute?" Yuya called causing Yuri to glance up and notice the group.

"Oh, do you guys need help somewhere else?" Yuri inquired quietly.

"Actually, things are going pretty well so we thought the eight of us could spend some time together. It's a nice day and…" Zuzu started.

"You go ahead." Yuri told them.

"Yuri, the eight of us includes you." Ruri mentioned. "You've been isolating yourself for so long and that needs to stop."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, now if you don't need anything I have work to do." Yuri replied before looking down again.

"Yuri, what happened before is in the past. Zarc is gone, Reira used those cards and got rid of him for good. The only evidence he ever existed are the four of us and our dragons." Yuya pointed out. "You're not a part of him anymore, you're…"

"I'm what, Zarc's influence only prompted me to seek out you three. The countless people I carded or worse, that's the person I am now." Yuri told them. "I sought out people to torment and defeat, not Zarc."

"Yuri…" Yuzu started quietly.

"Do you get it now, if you all want to spend time together that's fine but you don't want me anywhere…" Yuri started.

"So you hurt a lot of people, that's true. I'm not going to lie and say it's something that people are just going to forget but you're misunderstanding one thing." Serena interrupted. "You feel remorse for those actions, if you didn't you wouldn't have offered to help rebuild."

"She's right Yuri, plus everyone deserves a second chance and you're no exception." Yuya added.

"You of all people should know that isn't true Yuya, I gleefully tortured your father in our duel. I could have beaten him quickly but I willingly prolonged his suffering." Yuri pointed out. "I get what you all are trying to say, and if you were talking to anyone else they might matter but the truth is each and every night I picture them all, the fear as Starve Venom wipes out my opponent's last few life points and I approach them before all that remains is a card showing that terrified look in their eyes."

"Then that's even more reason to come with us, you deserve good memories with your friends." Ruri pointed out.

"We know you didn't have any real friends when you were younger and Leo Akaba's approval was the one thing you wanted to keep. That's going to change starting now, come on what's the worst that could happen?" Yuto inquired. "We can all see you don't have your deck and if you're that worried think about it like this. The Yuri who did all of those things died when he lost to Yuya and we became Zarc, the Yuri that should be our friend was born when Reira used the four cards to split us apart a second time."

"Yuto…" Yuri started quietly. "You don't understand the situation but even so… None of you are going to let this go are you?"

"Of course not, we want to be your friends Yuri." Yuzu smiled.

"… Fine." Yuri relented. "What did you plan on doing?"

"It's a nice day out, so we could go spend some time at the beach just relaxing." Yugo suggested. "I mean, what's better than spending time with friends in one of the most amazing places of all?"

"Right… though you do have a point." Rin agreed. "It's a great place to spend time with friends."

"That's true, and I know a beautiful one in the Fusion Dimension we can go to." Serena mentioned.

"Great, then we'll meet up there." Ruri said calmly while everyone walked off to prepare for the beach trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuri, what happened was terrible. I'm not going to lie and say people are just going to forget what happened." Serena told him while they were waiting for the others. "They aren't, but people remember more than just the bad things, and you've done a lot of good things too."

"All I've done is start to undo some of the damage I've done." Yuri told her. "You all should just enjoy your time without me, you know I'm…"

"Yuri, I get why you're saying that but the thing is that's all in the past. It's painful, but that's why you need friends. We understand what you're going through and we're all here to help you." Serena reassured him before smirking. "Besides, Yuya already beat you once so if it comes to that and we need to stop you we can."

Yuri smirked slightly. "Without Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion he won't be defeating me anytime soon."

"Who knows, maybe another time you guys can have a friendly rematch. Dueling isn't as black and white as we made it sound." Serena smiled. "It isn't a tool for war, or something just to make people smile. It's something in the middle, don't you agree?"

'What is dueling really, until I know I can't just recklessly use my cards.' Yuri thought before pausing. "The others should be here soon right?"

The moment Yuri said that, Yuya, Yuzu, Ruri, Yuto, Rin, and Yugo walked up to them.

"Hey you guys, sorry we're late." Yugo apologized.

"Get lost on your way here Fusion-kun?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

"Very funny Yuri, are we ready to go?" Yugo inquired.

"Yeah, there shouldn't be that many people there today either so we're in luck." Serena added

"Sounds good, let's get going." Yuzu smiled.

"Right." Yuya agreed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have any idea what they're doing in there?" Yuri questioned. "You all suggested coming here as a group, which to be honest wasn't worth arguing about but now they all abandoned us."

"Not exactly, they're getting into their suits. Have you never been to the beach before?" Yuto inquired.

"There was never any need, besides this wasn't my idea remember." Yuri pointed out.

"Yuri, we want to be your friends." Yuya mentioned. "I know it might not make sense as to why, especially with everything that happened but that's the whole reason why we want to be your friends."

"He has a point, Sora told us about when you were younger." Yuto added. "The thing is, you aren't alone anymore."

"Alone, that's what you think?" Yuri asked. "I'm no different than you or Fusion-kun."

"There is one difference, Leo Akaba knew what we were before and so he kept you away from Serena. We had people to support us." Yugo pointed out. "That's changing starting now, whether you like it or not."

"I had…" Yuri started before noticing the girls.

"Sorry about that, we were just putting the last of the sunscreen on to be safe." Ruri called as the four girls walked up to them.

"It's cool, we were just talking. You guys looks great." Yuya complimented.

"Thanks Yuya." Yuzu smiled as she walked towards the water with him and Yuto, Yugo, Ruri, and Rin went to find a spot for the group.

'Wow, I never realized how amazing Serena actually looks. Especially her eyes, wait why am I staring?' Yuri thought. "So what exactly do be people do here?"

"That depends, you can relax on the sand or go for a swim. Mostly the idea is to relax and have fun." Serena answered.

"I suppose that makes some amount of sense. Though I think I'll stay here." Yuri mentioned.

"Stay here, but every…" Serena started. "Wait, Yuri you do know how to swim right?"

Yuri just turned away and looked towards the others. "They're waiting, we may as well head over."

"Yuri, that's nothing to be upset about. I can lend a hand if you want." Serena offered. "I should have known; you've never needed to learn how. Do you want me to help teach you?"

"When you spend so much time in the heart of cities looking for specific people and finding opponents to…" Yuri started before shaking his head. "The point is I was never over the water long enough for it to be a skill I would need. If I could have used that skill, then I would have been taught."

"Yuri…" Serena started.

"It's alright, besides the less time you spend with me the better." Yuri told her. 'Something's wrong, I need to see the Professor after this trip. Though for now…'

Suddenly Serena took Yuri's hand causing him to meet her eyes

"Yuri, I know you don't think you deserve all of this but we were all brought back for a reason. Maybe yours was to make amends and move forward with the rest of us." Serena told him. "We all care about you, and if everything you've done is any indication you feel the same way. You haven't just been isolating yourself from us, you've been helping rebuild Yuto and Ruri's home and were there supporting Yugo even when Yuya wasn't able to."

"Those were just…" Yuri started. 'Is she right, I was just doing things to try and make up for what I did before but I could have stayed in the Fusion Dimension. Maybe… no, it's just a coincidence… isn't it?'

"Hey, what are you guys doing over there come on the water's great!" Yugo called.

"We'll be right there." Serena replied before turning back to Yuri. "I'm more than willing to help you out."

"Serena, it's alright." Yuri told her. "You don't have to do anything about it. I'm fine."

As he said that Yugo and Yuto walked up to them.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Yuto asked.

"It's such a great day, we should hang out in the water." Yugo mentioned. "Come on you two, the others are waiting."

"Right." Yuri agreed calmly. "We were just talking about a few things."

'Yuri…' Serena thought nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, is there a reason he's just sitting there Serena?" Yugo asked. "I mean, the whole point of this trip was to come together as friends."

"That's not my place to say." Serana answered. "All we can do is let him tell us what's on his mind."

"… You know what's going on don't you Serena. You being from the Fusion Dimension means he trusts you more than the rest of us." Yuto noted.

"He has a point." Ruri agreed. "I mean it's probably hard enough for him to get used to someone from his own dimension so we can't just assume he's going to be our close friend immediately."

"Yeah, but he could at least come and join us." Yugo pointed out. "I mean we can't even try to become friends if we don't put in some effort."

"Yugo…" Rin started. "Hey why don't we get a boat and head out a bit farther?"

"That sounds good, I'll go and see if I can get one." Serena smiled. 'Hopefully with a boat under his feet Yuri will be more willing to come out with us.'

"Huh, is something wrong Serena?" Yuzu asked.

"No, just thinking." Serena replied before heading back to the shore.

"So they know then?" Yuri questioned.

"No, I wouldn't betray you like that Yuri." Serena told him. "That's not the kind of thing friends do."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly. "I appreciate that, but then why are you back here?"

"We're going to get a boat and head out; do you want to come with us?" Serena asked.

"A boat, fair enough." Yuri agreed. "I know where to find one we can all fit in, I'll be right back."

With those words Yuri walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, this is amazing Yuri, where did you find this boat?" Yuya asked as the eight of them raced off across the water in a dark blue boat.

"It belongs to Obelisk Force, or at least it used to." Yuri answered. "It was used to find potential students at a young age, potential candidates for Obelisk Force."

"Obelisk Force, they…" Yuto started before pausing. "Huh, where did those clouds come from?"

"Clouds?" Ruri inquired before looking up. "What the, it looks like a storm."

"Yeah, it does. We have to head back before the storm starts." Yugo agreed as it started to rain. "Well, at least before it gets much worse."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Yuya agreed. "Still, why would a storm show up at random like this?"

"This happens from time to time, the constant interdimensional travel had some effects on the weather." Serene explained before glancing at Yuri. 'If it gets as bad as it was last time then…"

Suddenly the winds started picking up.

"Ok, this is really bad. At this rate we could end up capsizing or worse." Rin pointed out nervously.

"Then we have to get back before that happens." Yuri mentioned only for a tidal wave to slam into the side of the boat sending him, Yuya, and Ruri into the water.

"Yuri!" Serena cried before diving into the water.

'Drowning huh, fitting. I took away so many lives it wouldn't be right for a single person to end mine.' Yuri thought as he sank below the waves and he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuri, hey come on wake up." Yuzu mentioned nervously.

"What happened to him?" Yuya asked. "I know the storm was bad but…"

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to make sure he's ok." Ruri pointed out before Yuri started to cough up water.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yuto asked nervously.

"I'm alive, how?" Yuri questioned weakly. "I shouldn't…"

"It's because Serena dived in after you. What happened Yuri?" Yuzu asked.

'She dived in, even after…' Yuri thought in surprise. "I see, I hate to cut this trip short but I need to go. Besides, the weather doesn't seem to be agreeing with a long trip anyway."

"I guess, but we should try to make up for this some other time." Yuya mentioned.

"Once was enough." Yuri stated before walking off.

"He has a point, it's getting late so you guys should head back." Serena added.

With those words Serena walked off too, as the winds started to die down and the clouds parted revealing the moon was starting to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri walked into the garden in the center of Duel Academy, the one place where he ever felt at peace as the moonlight shone overhead, he quietly walked towards the center of the garden before kneeling down and looking at a small circle of violet roses that the moonlight was starting to shine upon.

"These flowers always look beautiful, the color of fusion shining in the moonlight. The one thin…" Yuri started before pausing. 'The one thing that brought my joy aside from dueling, the moonlight shining on these roses.'

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps echoed as someone walked into the garden with him before sitting down next to him and looking at the flowers.

"I had a feeling I'd see you here." Serena mentioned while picking one of the violet roses. "This is one of the most peaceful places in all of Duel Academy."

Yuri turned to glance at the rose in her hand before noticing the moonlight had started moving past the rest of the roses.

"Serena, why did you get me before?" Yuri asked. "You were the only one who knew I couldn't swim."

"Yuri, friends don't leave each other to drown." Serena told him.

"We're not friends, we shouldn't be at the very least." Yuri replied while getting to his feet and walking to get a watering can. "You know exactly what kind of person I am, it would have been better to just leave me to drown."

Serena just sat there in shock as Yuri's words sunk in and he moved to water the different flowers throughout the garden, roses, daisies, lilies, and countless other flowers before Serena walked up to him, took the can, and slapped him.

"How stupid are you?" Serena questioned as Yuri put his hand on his face in shock.

"You save my life but don't hesitate to hit me?" Yuri inquired.

Serena just stared at him in shock as the moonlight passed leaving the garden in the darkness of the night.

"Yuri…" Serena started before sighing in exasperation. "How many times do we have to tell you that what happened in the past was terrible but they've changed. The dimensional war ended long ago, and this is a chance to start over again. If you really want to change things for the better than you need to stop pushing me and the others away, we want to help you."

Yuri just looked down before clenching his fists. "You people don't have any idea what you're talking about."

As he said that Yuri stormed off leaving Serena on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Friends with Yuri?" Leo Akaba inquired while the two of them walked down the halls of Duel Academy. "I'm not sure that's the best idea Serena, there's only ever been two things he enjoys, dueling was one of them but you've seen what happens when he duels people."

Serena paused as other students walked past talking about the different strategies they're working on for their dueling exams.

"What about the other thing?" Serena asked. "You said there were two Professor."

"You've seen the gardens haven't you?" Leo Akaba inquired as they walked into a small interior garden. "Each and every one of them was tended to by Yuri himself."

As if responding to his name Yuri appeared in the corner watering some of the plants with a small smile on his face as he carefully took care of each and every one of them before noticing Serena and Leo Akaba.

"Professor." Yuri stated respectfully before noticing Serena and frowning. "Serena, what are you two doing here?"

"Serena informed me of what happened the other day, she saved…" Leo Akaba started before Yuri glared at her.

"She should have minded her own business. I was just finishing up here Professor." Yuri stated before walking off only to pause and turn back before walking up to her. "Let me make one thing perfect clear to you, I don't have any intention of making friends."

With those words Yuri turned a second time and walked off.

"Can you blame him, after everything that happened Yuri won't be opening up to anyone. You already have six close friends, that…" Leo Akaba started.

"Yes he will, and I know the perfect way to get him to open up." Serena interrupted suddenly causing a group of students to turn and stare at them as a bell started to ring.

"I won't stop whatever it is you're planning, but he's made his thought perfectly clear."

Serena nodded before walking out of the garden with a small smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since Yuri had explained his lack of any desire to make friends to Serena and surprisingly she had been seemingly accepting of it, at least that's what he thought before he walked into a small garden only to see Serena watering some of the plants while a book sat open on the ground next to her.

"Ok, so this one needs…" Serena read as Yuri walked up to her.

"What exactly are you doing?" Yuri questioned.

Startled Serena turned only to smile when she saw Yuri. "Oh, well what I'm doing is helping you out. The Professor told me you're the only one who takes care of the gardens so I decided to help out."

"Let me guess, that's what friends are for?" Yuri asked coldly. "I'm perfectly capable of handling…"

Suddenly Yuri stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, only for Serena to go over and try to support him only to notice bags under his eyes and the pale skin.

"Yuri, when's the last time you slept?" Serena inquired nervously.

"I'm fine, I just lost my balance now if you don't mind I have…" Yuri started before stumbling a second time as Serena caught him.

"Yuri." Serena repeated. "When was the last time you went to sleep?"

"If you must know I stopped keeping track a few months ago, now can you please just help me to my feet so I can get these plants their water?" Yuti requested calmly.

"A few… no way you need to get some sleep." Serena told him before dragging Yuri out of the garden. "No wonder you collapsed."

"Look, I can't so just drop it." Yuri snapped before shaking his head. "Sleeping isn't an option anyway, not anymore at least."

As he said that Yuri close his eyes only to immediately open them and shake his head again.

'Yuri…' Serena thought. "If something's wrong maybe you can talk to me about it. I know you don't want to be friends but this is about your health."

Yuri stared at her before taking a deep breath and looking up at the blank ceiling of the garden as the scents of countless plants filled his nose. "I can't. Not ever again."

Those words struck Serena as everything suddenly fell into place and she realized what everything Yuri had said meant.

" _I'm what, Zarc's influence only prompted me to seek out you three. The countless people I carded or worse, that's the person I am now."_

" _All I've done is start to undo some of the damage I've done."_

" _You all should just enjoy your time without me, you know I'm…"_

" _We're not friends, we shouldn't be at the very least."_

" _You know exactly what kind of person I am, it would have been better to just leave me to drown."_

Tears started to run down her face as Serena continued to stare at Yuri. "Yuri, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Yuri didn't answer and instead just turned to walk off only to stumble and reach for the wall to avoid falling. "Just stop Serena. I deserve this."

"Nobody deserves that, Yuri let us help you!" Serena pleaded. "What you're going through…"

"Stop, get out I have to take care of some things here." Yuri told her quietly before Serena just hesitantly got up and left the garden only to glance back as Yuri slowly walked to the plants and started taking care of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, months?" Yugo questioned as the group sat around a table and Serena finished telling them what she had realized. "Yuri hasn't been sleeping in months because of what he did?"

"That's terrible." Rin added as Ruri started tearing up. "We have to do something to help him."

"I know, but what can we do? He needs our help but he won't admit it or take it when we offer." Serena pointed out sadly.

"There's nothing we can do at this point." Yuto admitted. "Forcing Yuri to accept our help won't do us any good, all we can do is hope that he'll eventually ask us himself."

"That can't be the only thing we can do though; he obviously needs our help." Yuzu argued. "Yeah he did a lot of things that hurt people but he obviously feels terrible and I won't just…"

"Yuto's right Yuzu, if we try and force him to accept our help it might do more harm than good." Yuya interrupted causing everyone to turn to him. "I don't like it any more than you do but right now there isn't anything we can do."

The silence that followed just reemphasized Yuya's statement as everyone knew he was right, Until Yuri asked for their help there wasn't anything they could do for him and their faces revealed the pain that put them through.

"There has to be something, just sitting here while he tortures himself doesn't sit right with me!" Yugo snapped slamming his fist on the table. "If he isn't going to listen to us then we need to stop asking and help him whether he wants us to or…"

"Look, everyone's getting worked up so why don't we all head back for now and try to get some rest." Ruri suggested quickly. "Maybe one of us will come with something."

"Yeah, you're right but I'm worried. This can't keep going for much longer." Serena added as the group nodded before all going their separate ways. 'Yuri, please we want to help you because we're worried. Don't close yourself off from us.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet halls of Duel Academy gave Serena time to think about what to do, the faint moonlight shining through the windows illuminating the hall only for the sounds of someone crying to echo through the halls causing her to pause before noticing a door ahead was ajar which she walked towards before hearing someone on the other side.

Opening the door Serena saw Yuri sitting against a wall with red eyes as he looked down as though everything that had once kept him going had shattered and his body was trembling. "Yuri?"

Hearing his name Yuri looked up but didn't move or say anything even as Serena approached him and sat down next to him, the silence only broken by the few small sobs he wasn't able to hold back before Serena gently placed her hand on his and everything fell apart as he embraced her with tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, every single face burned into my brain and…" Yuri choked out before succumbing to crying again not caring that he was showing someone weakness, it just didn't matter to him anymore.

"Yuri, it's ok." Serena reassured him in a comforting embrace. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore, I'm right here."

"… Why, you're one of the people I hurt." Yuri choked out weakly. "I don't deserve…"

"Yes you do, Yuri you deserve this more than anybody else." Serena interrupted. "You hurt people and that's a bad thing but if you really didn't deserve to have someone be there for you it wouldn't be doing this."

As she said that the room descended into silence as Yuri embraced Serena and she sat with him seeing the pain on his face slightly lessen as the two of them sat there.

"Serena, I don't deserve any of this but…" Yuri whispered before closing his eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

"We keep telling you, that's what friends are for." Serena told him quietly. "Come on, we both need some sleep."

Yuri just nodded quietly as the two of them walked out of the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, Rin, Yuto, and Ruri had all met up in the completely rebuilt Xyz Dimension to try and figure out what to do for Yuri.

"I'm telling you guys, the best thing we can do is wait." Yuya mentioned only for Yugo to turn and glare at him.

"Yuya, we're talking about someone who hasn't slept in months and who knows what else he might…" Yugo snapped only for the sound of someone clearing their throat to echo causing the group to turn and see Yuri and Serena.

"What else I might what Fusion-kun?" Yuri inquired.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Rin asked. "Is there anything we…"

"I'm fine." Yuri smiled. "Now didn't you mention making up for the trip before Yuya?"

Yuya's eyes widened in surprise as Yuri said that and the six of them from Standard, Synchro, and Xyz exchanged a look of confusion.

"Why don't we try the park this time." Serena suggested. "There's actually one I remember seeing in Standard."

"That sounds like a good idea, it's not too late so maybe we can meet up there in an hour?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Yuzu agreed.

"Hold on, something is very clearly wrong here. Serena…" Yugo started only for Rin to elbow him in the gut causing him to collapse in pain.

"Just ignore him, we're glad you're feeling better Yuri." Rin mentioned as everyone smiled and went off to prepare for spending some time at the park leaving Yuri and Serena alone.

"Are you sure you're ok Yuri?" Serena asked him. "You were really upset last night, I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"I'm not surprised, I don't remember the last time I have. Though…" Yuri started before turning to her. "I'm glad it happened, and I'm glad you were the one to find me."

Serena looked Yuri in the eyes as he told her that and noticed a gentle happiness in them that hadn't been there before.

"I'm just glad everything worked out, but we should make sure we're ready too." Serena smiled. "Besides, those roses aren't going to plant themselves."

"You're right about that." Yuri smiled before closing his eyes. 'Maybe I do deserve friends, but then… why don't I want to be your friend Serena? What's wrong with me?'

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Serena inquired.

"No, just thinking." Yuri answered. "Let's get going."

The two of them smiled before heading off a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry we're late, there was some ba…" Rin started before pausing.

"Yuri, are you planting flowers?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Violet roses, if you must know I've been taking care of the gardens at Duel Academy." Yuri explained while continuing to plant the roses.

As Yuri put the last violet rose in the earth a gentle breeze blew past them.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, they really are." Serena smiled before Yuri got up and turned towards Yuzu and Yuya only to ask Yuya to talk in private.

"Huh, what's that about?" Yugo asked as the two of them walked off.

"Maybe it has to do with what happened, Yuya was the last person Yuri saw before…" Ruri started as everyone knew what she meant.

"Yeah, but hopefully he's ok. He seemed a lot happier when you suggested coming here Serena." Rin pointed out.

"He's probably alright." Serena reassured them before glancing over at Yuri and Yuya. 'You can tell the others when you're ready.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya and Yuri walked farther from the others before stopping near a lake though Yuri stood a bit farther from it than Yuya. "Yuya, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing, what is it Yuri?" Yuya inquired before noticing Yuri was looking down.

"You keep saying that we should be friends, and to be honest I'm starting to think that might be a good thing but…" Yuri started before sighing and closing his eyes. "I don't think I want to be friends with Serena."

"Huh, but why?" Yuya questioned in shock. "You and Serena should be great friends, I mean…"

"I know, and I agree with you." Yuri interrupted before turning to look back in the direction of the others. "It's just, when I think about being her friend I can't. It feels wrong, as if that's not something I want."

Yuya just started at Yuri in confusion, why wouldn't he want to be friends with Serena? It didn't make any sense.

The sounds of birds singing in the trees echoed through the silence as the answer suddenly came to Yuya, but was it true? There was only one way to find out.

"Yuri, I think the reason you don't want to be Serena's friend might be…" Yuya started as Yuri looked at him curiously as if prompting him to finish. "I think you love her."

Love, Yuri's eyes widened hearing the word. Was it that simple, when they were at the beach and he noticed her eyes were beautiful, and what had happened the previous night when she found him. It felt like he finally had someone who could help him and yet Friend never seemed to be the right word, thinking about it Yuri realized that maybe Yuya was right.

'I'm in love with Serena, but for how long? Days, weeks, does it even matter at this point?' Yuri thought before closing his eyes. "Love, you think that's it then?"

"Well, it's the only thing that makes sense." Yuya admitted.

Yuri just opened his eyes before smiling. "You know what Yuya, I think you might be right. I think I am in love with her."

"So do you want to tell her?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"I guess I should, and Yuya thanks." Yuri replied before Yuya just nodded and the two of them started heading back to the others only to see Clear Wing destroy Dark Rebellion but Yugo lost the last of his life points.

"Mind explaining that one?" Yuri asked.

"It was a new trap, Farewell of the Phantom Knights. It reflects the damage from one attack by banishing a Phantom Knights Xyz monster in the graveyard." Ruri explained. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Yeah, is it even something you can tell us about?" Serena inquired nervously. 'Did you tell Yuya about the nightmares?'

"Actually I can, and the fact is maybe being friends with you six is worthwhile after all." Yuri answered. "After all you've been helping me out and trying to cheer me up. Just like friends are supposed to do right?"

"About time you realize it Yuri, we're your friends and that's not going to be changing anytime soon." Yugo stated.

"Wait, you said six but there are seven of us." Ruri pointed out.

"That's true, there is one of you that I don't want to be friends with." Yuri replied closing his eyes. "I don't want to be friends with you Serena."

"Huh, wait but why?" Yuzu asked as everyone except Yuya stared at Yuri in shock. "I mean out of all of us she should be one of your closest friends."

"You're wrong, being friends with Serena is one thing I would never want." Yuri answered before smiling at her. "Why would I want to be friends, you, Rin, and Ruri would be great friends to have, but Serena…"

As Yuri said that he noticed Serena just looked hurt hearing his words and he felt his heart start to break but he knew the next few moments would fix everything.

"Yuri…" Serena choked out only for her eyes to widen as he walked up and took her hands.

"I don't want to be friends Serena, because I love you." Yuri told her before gently kissing her. "You're more than a friend, at least I feel like you are."

The silence that followed felt like an eternity to Yuri as he looked into Serena's eyes waiting for any kind of reply.

'Yuri, he loves…' Serena thought in shock as those words sunk in and the sincerity behind them reached her. "Yuri… I don't know what to say, I mean… This is…"

Yuri felt his heart tearing in two at Serena's hesitation before swallowing and looking down.

"Oh, I see." Yuri mentioned before looking down. "Sorry I brought it up, just forget I said anything."

As he said that Yuri turned to try and walk away only for Serena to grab his arm as the others walked off at the insistence of Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri.

"Yuri, you didn't let me finish." Serena told him. "I didn't expect you to say something like that but when I think back, maybe… No I know I feel the same way. I love you Yuri."

Time seemed to stop as those words reached Yuri's brain and his eyes widened in shock before filling with tears as he embraced her.

"You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me." Yuri whispered before hugging her and gently kissing her a second time.

"I feel the same way." Serena replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two years since Yuri had confessed to Serena and she returned his feelings and everyone who saw either of them could tell that they were getting happier every day.

Serena had gone to spend some time with Ruri, RIn, and Yuzu while Yuri was working on helping some of the new professors at Duel Academy though what he was doing with the money was anyone's guess. All anyone knew was that he'd been helping as often as he could while still occasionally spending time with his friends and tending to the gardens throughout the academy.

"You've been doing quite a lot Yuri; do you mind if I ask what you need all this extra money for?" Leo Akaba inquired.

"There's something I've been working on getting enough money for, that's all Professor." Yuri replied calmly. "Actually, I think I have just enough now."

"I see, well that's good to hear." Leo Akaba smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Yuri agreed. "I should actually go and pick it up, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Leo Akaba mentioned before Yuri walked off into the crowd of students.

'Two years, it took two years but I should finally have enough for that one in particular. I could have gotten another one but she deserves the best one.' Yuri thought getting onto a large white boat with several other residents of the Fusion Dimension.

As Yuri sat in the boat he simply closed his eyes and recalled the time he'd spent with Serena over the past years and how much happier he felt when they were together before opening his eyes and noticing he had received a message on his duel disc.

"Hey Yuri, are you free later today?" Yugo's voice inquired.

"Maybe, what's going on?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Well it's been exactly three years since certain…" Yugo's voice started. "Things happened. I was thinking maybe the eight of us should get together."

"That does make sense but I have something to take care of first." Yuri told him. "I'll try and stop by if I can, where were you thinking we would meet up?"

"Heartland Tower." Yugo's voice suggested. "I think it's fitting."

Yuri looked out as the boat approached the opposite shore and smiled as a few birds passed by him. "That sounds good to me, I'll head over when I've taken care of things."

"Alright, see you later Yuri." Yugo's voice mentioned before the message stopped and Yuri nodded before getting off the boat and walking off towards a jewelry store.

"Oh, Yuri?" asked an older man with greying hair. "Come to take another look around, are you willing to tell me what you're interested in this time?"

"Actually, I came to pick something up this time." Yuri mentioned while walking to a spot he'd been several times before. "Is that one still for sale?"

The man smiled calmly. "It is, would you like to purchase it? I've noticed it caught your eye when you first came in here."

"Yeah I appreciate you not selling it though." Yuri told the man before walking up to the counter. "$420 right?"

"Yes, that's right." The man noted as Yuri put the money down on the counter. "Alright, I'll box it up for you Yuri."

"Thank you very much." Yuri replied before closing his eyes. 'All that's left is to wait and hope she says yes, these past two years have been the greatest of my entire life, and hopefully starting today the future will be even better.'

"Here you are, and Yuri you have my support if nothing else." the man told him with a knowing smile as Yuri nodded and walked out placing the small box in his jacket pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there he is, hey Yuri!" Yuzu called. "We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope." Yuri replied walking up to the group only to glance out at the city. "It really looks amazing; all the hard work was really worth it."

Yuto and Ruri smiled in agreement. "Yeah, this is what our home should always look like."

"It really is beautiful, if it wasn't for Reira separating us this might never have happened and the four dimensions would have…" Yuzu started before pausing. "Well that's in the past now, and what we need to do is move forward, right you guys?"

"Yeah, you're right about that." Yuya agreed as the setting sun appeared in the distance.

"The future huh, before I would have only seen that as finding more people to defeat but that's in the past just like everything else." Yuri noted calmly. "Now you're one of the three greatest Entertainment Duelists in the world Yuya, Fusion-kun is the champion of the Synchro dimension, and the Xyz dimension is thriving even more so than it was the last time I was here."

"Yeah, everything's looking up." Rin agreed. "Though if you ask me the fact that we're all friends is the best part."

"Yeah, that's true, you guys are all the best friends I could ever have." Ruri added with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, but actually I do have one other small thing to say." Yuri admitted nervously. "Two years right?"

"Huh, no the whole Zarc…" Yugo started before pausing.

"These last two years have been life changing, that's why I'm hoping the future will be the same." Yuri started before taking the box out of his pocket and taking a deep breath. "That's why I have a very important question to ask."

'No way, that's…' Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri all thought simultaneously.

"Serena, I love you with my entire heart. That's why, I'd like to ask…" Yuri started before kneeling in front of Serena and opening the box revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

The silence that followed seemed to last even longer than the one when he first confessed his feelings but if Serena felt the same way he did he knew he'd hear the answer soon enough.

"Yuri…" Serena started with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea you were planning… Of course I'll marry you, I love you."

The moment those words left Serena's mouth Yuri's eyes lit up in joy as he gently placed the ring on her finger before embracing her in a hug and kissing the woman he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month, he had proposed to Serena one month ago, and the day of their wedding had finally arrived. Yuri looked in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time that day as the tuxedo clad boy staring back at him reminded him once again that the greatest moment of his life was nearly on top of him and the stress was causing him to start to panic.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea, and to be honest I'm not sure I can go through with it." Yuri admitted nervously. "It's one thing to tell her my feelings but this is just something else entirely."

"I understand the feeling Yuri it is a lot to take in, but it's one day and then the two of you will be a married couple and with each other forever." Yuya reminded him. "You and Serena love each other and as stressful as this is, remember that you two have each other and the rest of us are with you too."

"He's right, you both deserve to be happy." Yuto added. "Besides if you're stressed just remember that you'll be standing with the most important person in the world to you, no matter what happens the two of you will be able to get through anything."

"I hope you're right, because I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life." Yuri revealed before taking a deep breath and looking at a picture on a small table next to him depicting the first real date he and Serena had ever gone on and he smiled.

"Ready Yuri?" Yugo asked calmly.

Yuri closed his eyes and turned to look at the three boys who shared his face and were all wearing their own tuxedos as he took one last deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look incredible Serena." Rin smiled as Serena looked in the mirror at the white dress she was wearing.

"Thanks, it almost doesn't feel real to be honest." Serena admitted. "It feels like a dream; I can't really explain it but I don't know how I could be happier than I am right now."

"That makes sense, you're about to get married to the person you love more than anyone else in the world." Yuzu pointed out. "You both deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, you're right." Serena agreed. 'More than you'll ever know Yuzu, I just hope that I can help him like I did that night.'

As those thought entered her mind Serena looked down before closing her eyes and thinking back to the day she realized she was in love with Yuri.

"That's not the face of someone who's nervous to get married, it's the face of someone who's about to decide to spend the rest of her life with the most important person in the world." Ruri smiled looking at the pure happiness on Serena's face. "It isn't a dream, you're really on the verge of being a married woman."

"Yeah, it's terrifying." Serena admitted. "Yet, at the same time I'm happier than I 've ever been in my entire life."

"That makes sense, it's a really deal to get married but you and Yuri are so happy when you're together there's no way this isn't the right choice." Rin smiled.

"Rin has a point." Ruri pointed out. "So, are you ready?"

"Can you ever really be ready for this?" Serena asked before closing her eyes one final time and taking a deep breath. "Well, putting it off any more will just add to the stress so… Let's go."

"That's the right attitude, today is all about you and Yuri." Yuzu smiled as the four of them left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long aisle, people from all four dimensions sitting and starting at him as he stood next to the altar anxiously awaiting any sign that she was coming. Yuri could face countless opponents in duels without flinching, this however, standing in front of countless people as he awaited the moment that would change his life forever, was more than enough to make him flinch and if not for the silent support of his former counterparts and current friends he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through this day.

"Don't worry, you love her and she loves you Yuri." Yuya whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."

"He's right, most people don't meet the right person but it's pretty clear that even ignoring what happened before that day you and Serena were made for each other." Yuto added quietly.

"I guess you have a point, that doesn't make it any less stressful though." Yuri whispered before noticing that Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri were walking into the room before the three of them gave him encouraging smiles.

It felt like years as everyone awaited the arrival of the bride, but then eventually Serena appeared at the entrance to the room in an elegant white dress as she slowly walked down the aisle to stand next to Yuri as the two of them met each other's eyes and smiled while Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri took their seats.

"We are gathered here today, for the joining of Yuri, and Serena in holy matrimony." began a man in a white robe.

"Actually, before that there's something I have to say to her." Yuri interjected politely before looking at Serena. "Two years ago, a day I'll never forget. The day you found me, and every bottled up feeling of pain and anguish broke. Despite everything that had happened and everything that people said I still felt isolated. I remembered each and every one of the faces clear as day, hundreds, thousands of people I hurt acting as a constant reminder of just who I really was. Most people wouldn't have lasted over a year keeping all of that bottled up inside, but then you came and without any words without anything more than one small action you showed me how wrong I was, and that there were people like you, who despite everything still cared enough to be there when I needed it most."

"Yuri…" Serena started quietly.

"The entire time I was acting under the Professor's orders, the same orders as countless others I felt something inside me was missing, the glee I once felt defeating my opponents, the praise of the Professor regarding my accomplishments, the enjoyment I got from those things was wonderful but still not what was missing." Yuri continued. "It wasn't until that fateful night that I finally realized what it was, and even then, it took a good friend to help me put all the pieces together. I've loved you since the moment I saw you Serena. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and before we go through with this I just have to say thank you for everything you've done for me."

As Yuri's speech ended everyone in the audience started clapping.

"Yuri…" Serena started again with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I would ask if anyone had any reason these two should not be wed but I think we know the answer to that." The man noted. "Well then, do you Yuri take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Yuri answered as the man nodded.

"And do you Serena take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man inquired.

"Yes, I do." Serena answered happily.

With those words time seemed to stand still as Yuri and Serena gently placed rings on each other before awaiting the words they both knew were moments away.

"You may now kiss the bride." the man told them as Yuri and Serena shared a love filled kiss as they both knew their lives would never be the same, and that they'd changed for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five years since his wedding and Yuri and Serena were still as close as they were from the start, only this time as Yuri put on his shoes and his jacket the sounds of voices laughing from behind him reminded him of the other wonderful day of his life.

"Ok you two, what kind of trouble are you getting into this time?" Yuri laughed looking at the little purple haired girl and her twin brother with indigo hair as the two of them were wearing the male and female Duel Academy uniforms.

"Lilly and I were playing." the boy answered. "When is everybody going to be here daddy?"

"Well Sammy, I don't know. They'll be here soon and when they get here I'm sure they'll be more than willing to play with you two." Yuri smiled. "Just don't cause mommy to much trouble and everything will be just fine."

"Ok daddy, then is it ok if we play outside?" Lilly asked.

"Just make sure you're careful and come inside your mother or I tell you ok?" Yuri asked.

"We will." Sammy and Lilly answered together before running out of the house as Serena walked up to Yuri and watched the two kids run outside and start running around with huge smiles on their faces.

"Those two are more trouble than they're worth sometimes." Serena smiled. "Still, seeing them smile like that it just makes it all worth it."

"I know what you mean, they're so young and yet they have so many wonderful people to help them grow into even more amazing adults." Yuri added. "I don't want to say anything because I've already been proven wrong once but I don't think I'll ever be happier than I am right now with the woman I love, and our two children."

"I think this is the big one, at least for a very long time." Serena smiled.

'She's right, everything that's happened up until now has all been for this. I have the greatest family in the world. I love them, and I always will.' Yuri thought with a smile. "You're right, this is perfect just the way it is."

"I agree completely, it took a long time to get here but it was worth everything that we went through." Serena agreed.

"It really was." Yuri smiled before kissing his wife as the two of them walked out to join their kids.

(The canon ending of Arc-V was mediocre at best, and of all the characters I feel Yuri deserved a happier ending. Hence this one-shot. I may eventually make versions for the four other pairs though if I do it won't be for a while. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.)


End file.
